School for Pirates!
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Akane is joining a new school with her cousin Yuki. There she meets Luffy another cousin of hers who shows her what high school is like here at Pyrat High. She meets many new faces and has to overcome different dramas. Also, what is with this Law fellow? (I don't own One Piece, only my OC's, if I did own it my life would be living heaven)
1. Chapter 1: 1st day of school

**Chapter 1: 1st day of school**

I stepped aboard the double-decker bus with Yuki following close behind.

*Sigh* School… my least favourite part of life itself.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Akane, I have a last name too but I wish not to be associated with it, I'm 16 years old and today I'm starting a new school along with my cousin Yuki. Yuki is 1 month older than me being March born and me being April born but I beat her in height by at least 10cm being 177cm myself. We have a love hate relationship. Don't get me wrong though, I love her as a cousin and friend but were always competing to see who is the stronger, which I don't see the point in seeing I'm _obviously _stronger than her.

Another cousin of mine and good childhood friend of Yuki goes to this school so we thought we might as well try it out. 'Pyrat high' is probably your average everyday high school to the world government. That's what they think. Pyrat high is located on the notorious 'Hush-Hush Island'. Hush-Hush is known to never release a secret of the island; it's the silent law around here. Here they do all sorts of activities that the government and marines are all blinded of. Piracy, learning of poneglyphs, illegal trade, this place has it all. You see Pyrat high is actually a somewhat messed up private school dedicated to the teaching of young, future pirates heading to find the One Piece where the students rule the school.

Yuki and I aren't planning on finding the One Piece though, we made a promise with each other we'll let a friend of ours do it. Besides, Yuki just wants to prove to the world that she can be a powerful pirate without the help of her father red hair Shanks' name. Yuki doesn't have an exact goal like I do. I wish to become a Yonko. Prove to people that I'm not a defenceless little girl, that _I_ can rival the pirate king.

Then again. I have some big competition to face, but I'm confident in my physical abilities and my devil fruit! Yuki and I may hold paramecia devil fruits but together we hold the power of a logia devil fruit.

The bus was huge, fitting roughly 200 students but still pretty crowded, as you'd expect from one of the only bus of the school. I looked around and saw no familiar faces. They all looked like your average future pirates, rough but with no real strength. Upper deck. That's where they held the stronger crews. I flipped through my level book; this book contained everyone on the islands apparent pirate level. Flipping through the contents, each page has a higher level than the previous page I come upon Yuki and my selves level near the halfway point of the contents. 99. Each. Oh it pissed us all right, 1 more level point and we would have been supernovas. But that didn't matter right now. I flipped to the next page containing a full double spread of the supernovas. They must be the one's upstairs.

I poked my head through the hole that connected the upper and lower deck. There were about 100 of them on the upper level but there were 11 very prominent figures lining the back rows of the bus. Bingo, the supernovas. I strolled through the isle ignoring the stares I was receiving. I put my hand in front of Yuki and she placed a pistol in my hand. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **3 shots, 1 to each of his shoulders and 1 to his chest.

Luffy stood up and reflected the bullets I sent his way. By now Yuki and I were receiving all eyes on deck and a few gasps coming from the spectators. "Shishishishishi!" The familiar laugh of my cousin was heard throughout the floor.

"Akane! Yuki!" he roared right before pouncing on top of us in big bear hug. It seems he recognized the secret greeting we agreed on for him many years back. "Hi Luffy!" Yuki cheered back. I groaned and slid out from under their embrace. "What are you doing here?" he asked after he noticed me escaping his death grip. "Ugh, dammit Luffy, you forgot already?!" My raspy voice Exclaimed dripping with venom. Yuki stepped in to explain to Luffy why we were here, again. "Luffy, we had already told you we were transferring to Pyrat high 14 times already, it's because Akane got us expelled from our previous school an you sugested that this would be a better fit for people planning to become pirates." " Don't state it out loud" I hissed and reached for the knife in my pocket. I attempted to stab her back but was stopped by a wall of cloud. Damn her fuyu-fuyu no mi! (Winter-winter).

The bus came to a stop "FINAL STOP PYRAT HIGH!" voiced the driver. I took a hold of Yuki's shoulder and fell through the floor to the bottom of the bus and ran for the school gates. I didn't want to be late to checking in, otherwise word might spread that there's a newbie and I am far too familiar the newbie pranking system often being on the receiving end and sometimes being the culprit as well.

**Yuki POV**

Boarding the bus was interesting, I could hear the talking and laughter coming from inside. Following close behind Akane. The isle was narrow so all I could really see was Akane's backside, so I decided to examine and compare, another one of my pastimes.

Bright Scarlet hair that is scruffy yet stylish falling just above her shoulders with her signature orange headband that I knew consisted of 3 silver shuriken on the front _compared_ to my silky, strawberry waves that was tied in a high ponytail reaching down to my elbows and ombre white ends. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a checkerboard pattern that wrapped around her stomach with a sleeveless orange hoodie, blue ripped denim short shorts and orangey-red high-top converse. I on the other hand sported a white tank top with a dark blue scarf wrapping around my neck with a dark blue mini skirt on top of a pair of white leggings topped off with a pair of pale blue wedges. It always made me feel a little better knowing that Akane went for a really tomboyish look whilst I stayed with simple but stylish. I found it a _tiny _bit funny when we both would like a boy secretly and he would tend to choose me or some other random girl. Akane, unsurprisingly, has never had a guy like her in a romantic form.

Akane started to climb the stairs so I followed suite. She was walking down the isle when she came to a stop. She brought her hand back towards me and I took that as a sign to pass her the pistol. I heard 3 loud bangs and some laughing then got ready for the impact of one of Luffy's famous hugs.

After the embrace I explained to Luffy why we were here once again. I think I may have said a _little _too much as I sensed another one of Akane's attacks luckily thanks to my kenbunshoku haki. I quickly blocked it though using one of my snow clouds and was contempt when I heard a sigh of defeat.

The bus came to a halt and once I heard the bus driver declare our stop I felt the strong grip of Akane's hand on my shoulder and I prepared for the uneasiness. We dropped through the floor and ran out the bus towards the school office. When Akane used her powers on me it always sent chills through my body.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter guys! I couldn't decide what rating to give it so just to be safe I made it T. This is also my very first story so constructive criticism will be very much appreciated! Some of the characters I have in this story will often be a reference to other sources so lets see if you can pick them up?**

**This is smilesallthewayforever exiting the building!**


	2. Chapter 2: School begins Akane style

**School begins through the eyes of Akane**

I ran straight ahead towards the principal office, which Luffy had told me how to get to before we arrived. Standing at the door I rushed in using the door this time (polite enough for me since I have a habit of ignoring walls and doors). " Yuki Le Roux and Monkey D. Akane." The principal stated as we entered the room. "Please sir, just call me Akane." I responded, hoping connections of relation between Luffy and I won't spread. The last thing I needed was attention created by someone else, that someone else being one of the strongest students of the school. "Yes, of course." The principal replied.

"Now down to business, you can address me as Rayleigh, adding Mr makes me feel old" he chuckled. He handed us two black folders with our names in white at the top and a picture of a blank jolly roger in the middle as he resumed speaking "These portfolios contain your timetables, locker number and code and a map of the school. I have arranged for you two to be in the strawhat class, as they seemed to be the best fit for the both of you, considering you're _unique _nature shall we say." I nodded and opened up my folder noticing that Yuki had already begun to do so. "Why do I have the bottom locker whilst Akane has the top locker?" Yuki questioned. "The lockers are arranged first come first serve leaving only those two lockers remaining between the supernovas lockers. Since both of you had no other choices of lockers we placed Akane on top because she is substantially taller than you and it would make things complicated if otherwise" Rayleigh stated coolly. I released a smirk on my face when I heard this and could imagine Yuki's pouting face.

Rayleigh let us go and find our locker and homeroom 40 minutes prior to the bell ringing. That left Yuki and I just enough time to drop off our bags and search the school for things to do.

When we finished with our locker we headed down the hallway towards a large board that displayed many posted sign-up sheets for various clubs and extra-curricular activities to do around the school. I immediately dashed to grab the pen and began signing my name up for the following sports teams; female rep soccer team, cross country club, track team, baseball team, volleyball team, hockey team and basketball team. "Hmm…what else should I do? I need one more team to fill in every day of the week." I asked Yuki. Her eyes immediately lit up "Cheerleading squad? We could do it together!" she cheered. "Why?" I asked, Cheerleading may be a bit too _girly_ for me, I don't want to hurt my soon to begin reputation, but if given a valid reason I would might as well give it a shot. "Cheerleading consists of mainly gymnastics which strengthens your physical strength, flexibility, power, agility, coordination, grace, balance and control" I nodded my head in approval "Intriguing, but what will really persuade me?" Yuki stared at the ground for a moment to try and think of something to convince Akane with. Bingo! "You get to shout a lot and get free tickets to all school football matches". I started scribbling down our names for cheerleading as soon as I heard those words come out of her mouth.

Once I sighed in satisfaction I handed the pen to Yuki who wrote down her name on the books club flier. Should of seen that coming, Yuki always had been a major bookworm, getting absorbed in a book that she would read non-stop for days on end. After that they continued to explore their new environment for another 20 minutes or so.

By now it was 8:18, the students had to start gathering at 8:20 and be ready sitting at their desks by 8:25. "Yuki, we should probably head off now…" I watched as she checked her the time on the nearest clock. 3, 2, 1 "WERE GONNA BE LATE! AKANE DO YOUR THING AND TAKE A SHORTCUT!" Screeched Yuki. I grabbed ahold of her arm and ran for our lockers ignoring all walls and doors.

We arrived just in time at the door with our books for periods 1 and 2 waiting for our new homeroom teacher to order us in to introduce ourselves. He called our names and we entered the classroom soon after. I felt Yuki freeze (literally, get it :3) and followed her eyes to meet with none other than Red-haired Shanks himself. I gulped and attempted to ignore his presence and began my introduction as coolly as possible "Hey, names Akane, like sports, hate school." I finished quickly only to receive a few questioning glances and giggling Luffy. Yuki then began to start her speech; I gave her a subtle pat on the back for encouragement. "Hello, my name is Yuki, I love to read and I hope we can all be good friends in the near future. Although, Akane and I will beat up anybody who attempt to cross the line between us." She finished with an innocent smile. Damn her for always stating the unnecessary things.

We headed for our seats after that at the back of the room where two empty seats were prepared, I rushed for the one next to the window, obviously the best in the room with Yuki on my right and a funny nosed boy who was chatting away with Luffy in front of me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now can you figure out: what are Akane's powers? Why was Yuki anxious to see her father? What will happen next? Good luck on guessing!**

**This is smilesallthewayforever exiting the building!**


	3. School begins in the way of Yuki

**What Yuki thinks of starting school**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, Akane was dragging me to the principal's office using the route she always takes. Completely straight. In a sense neither of us really had a sense of direction. Luffy always thought head to the colder area for North and warmer for South. I always got confused from my left and my right. Akane was just too stubborn to think of using _directions _so she settles on just moving forward, it does end up working though so I can't speak.

We came to a halt at the principal's office where Akane turned the doorknob for once. As we entered I noticed Akane's shaky hands, which she quickly stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie when she herself noticed them.

Akane was never one to show how she really feels, always trying to act tough in front of everyone. For a good reason though, her childhood has stained her mind. But I won't get into that right now.

A man with long silver hair and a noticeable scar across his eye, (which I noticed, looked very similar to the scar across my eye as well, only on the opposite side) he had asked us to sit down. As we sat down on some obviously poorly managed sofa chairs with graffiti written everywhere, the Principal, who I think was called Rayleigh began to explain to us some stuff about the school after he handed us some black folders. I didn't pay attention though; I was too busy checking out the new item I have been newly equipped with to pay attention to what he was saying. I noticed that in the sheets of the folder he handed us it stated that my locker would be placed at the bottom whilst Akane's on top. "Why does Akane get the top locker?" I asked. He merely responded saying it was because Akane was taller, which I replied with a huff of annoyance.

Once we were dismissed we walked to our lockers. Akane style. After deciding to explore the school grounds we reached a large noticeboard roughly the size of a pool table. It held many signup sheets for various clubs around the school. I saw Akane rush towards the pen hanging on the side and begin to scribble her name down for almost every on land sport. Shame, Akane used to love to play water polo and was very good at it too, can't imagine how upset she was when she realized she couldn't swim anymore. Fortunately for her though, she's a natural at all sorts of sports, making up for her _loss _with doing training for a different sport every day (a not very bright idea since she has very little time for studies).

When she questioned me about another club she should join I offered the idea of cheerleading. She gave me a puzzled look and asked why. I responded with a look of thought upon my face as I stared at the ground looking for an answer. "It requires extreme amounts of physical strength, flexibility, power, agility, coordination, grace, balance and control." I stated after remembering what I knew about it after researching it online. Akane asked for more persuasion and I simply replied with the fact that it involves shouting and free tickets. It seemed to work as Akane snatched up the pen and wrote down both our names under cheerleading. I took that time to notice who else had signed up for cheerleading. Number one on the list seemed to be a girl named Nami followed by someone named Nico Robin, the names sounded familiar, I think they were Luffy's friends. Continuing after her there were 3 more names consisting of people known as Boa Hancock, Perona and Nefertari Vivi. The trials seemed to be tomorrow afternoon, I needed to remind Akane later today.

Akane went on to state the time to me causing me to panic realizing how much time we had left to get to class. I held on to Akane and made her run to our lockers where we placed our bags and books and sprinted to our homeroom class 1-PC: Strawhats. When entered the classroom I immediately noticed him sitting there at the front of the classroom.

Shanks...father…

I gulped and pulled on my gloves making sure they were up to my elbows. I had a strange habit of making my hands go white and covered in frost when I was nervous. The last thing I wanted right now was another group of thickheads messing around with Akane and I due to our devil fruit powers like our last school.

Having Shanks in the same room as myself was a new experience, after he got up and left me on Fussha village, never to return I had created a form of uneasiness about his form.

After I had a little mental panic I managed to complete my introduction, which earned a sigh from Akane for some reason. When we were told to take a seat I saw Akane rush to a free back corner seat. I examined my new classmates as I walked to my seat. There were 3 rows of 4 seats each. In the front row starting from the left was a tall black haired girl with bright blue almond shaped eyes wearing a purple corset and matching skirt along with a cowboy hat. Next to her seemed to be an orange haired, brown-eyed girl with a white V-neck t-shirt and orange skirt. She was talking to what appeared to be a tanuki with a blue nose in a large pink hat and dark maroon shorts. The seat next to him happened to be empty. Behind the empty was boy with a long nose wearing an olive green bandanna, brown overalls and a white sash. Said boy was loudly conversing with Luffy who was wearing his usual get up of a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts and his trademark straw hat. A blonde boy was sitting to his right who strangely enough had a curly eyebrow and hair covering his left eye sporting a blue shirt, loose tie and some black skinny jeans, he was turned around in his seat bickering with the person behind him. Next to him was a tall bluenette with a metal nose (what's with the noses here?) trying to separate him and the other. It was difficult to say what he was wearing for he wasn't wearing much at all. He had an opened yellow Hawaiian shirt and speedos. I gagged a little in my mouth. Behind him was an extremely tall...skeleton? (lolwut?) Who had a giant Afro and wore a suit and top hat like he was from the era 50 years ago. Beside the skeleton was a strong looking green haired guy who was dressed in a dark blue singlet, green haramaki with 3 swords underneath and greenish black pants. He was the one fighting with the blonde. I sat down next to him and Akane where the only available spot was. (I wasn't going to sit _right_ in front of Shanks)

I prepared for my first day of school and checked my timetable. First class after homeroom is...Navigation!


	4. Classes starting

**Classes starting**

**Akane POV**

Shanks rushed out of the room as soon as homeroom ended unsurprisingly (obviously due to his sudden reuniting with Yuki). I saw Yuki calm down when he left, that was a good sign.

What surprised me though (A rare occurrence for me) was that the red headed girl left the room too. "Where's the ginger going?" I questioned the others. "Nami is our Navigator! Shishishi!" Luffy answered. This wasn't the answer I was looking for and I showed my confusion plainly on my face. It seems a dark haired girl caught sight of this and continued to explain, "For most classes we have an extension class. These classes are usually for the crewmembers that specify in that role. For navigation we have Nami, fighting we have Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, for sniping we have Usopp, Cooking is Sanji again, Medicine is Chopper, History is myself, Carpentry is Franky and finally Brook is Music." "Umm…ok." I muttered. I still wasn't sure who was who.

Again, she practically read my mind's confusion. She stood up (at a surprisingly tall height) and began, "Apologies for not doing this earlier, my name is Nico Robin, I am 19 years old. The girl who left earlier was Nami, she is 17 years old." The others started to stand as well each giving their brief introductions. "I'm Cutty Flam but call me the SSUUPPEERR Franky! And I'm 19." A blue haired pop-eye like man posed. "I am Brook, 87 years old but I ate the yomi-yomi no mi and have become a skeleton, by the way," He turned towards Yuki, "May I see your panties?" That was a bad question; in less than 5 seconds he was bombarded by storm clouds lashing down razor sharp icicles. The introductions continued. "Tony-Tony Chopper! 14 years old!" a cute little tanuki piped. "I'm Sanji my fair maiden! I am 18 years old!" A blond boy sang as he danced around Yuki, she apparently didn't mind. "Call me CAPTAIN USSOP! I'm 16." A long nosed boy announced. "Roronoa Zoro, 18." Zoro muttered avoiding eye contact with Yuki.

Of course we already knew about Zoro, Yuki and I are well informed about him and the other junior supernovas.

An old man with a shaggy beard walked and sat down at the desk, I presumed he was the teacher so I sat in my chair properly (aka take my feet off the desk) and waited for his instructions. None came. I waited for another 5 minutes until I decided to ask him when the lesson would start.

"Old man, are we gonna start before I die of old age?" I asked (not so politely but hey, a girls got a reputation to make) "What? Oh we have new students, sorry." He spoke in a croaky voice and walked over to the chalkboard to write his name, "My name is Mr. Shepard, and the textbooks are in the cupboard at the back of the room." He stated then sat back at his desk.

"In this school most classes are just a bludge, you only need 1 person in your crew to be good enough to pass." Usopp continued to explain as he turned around to face Yuki and I. "Why is that?" Yuki questioned. "The end of term exams are set as actual pirate situations, you only need about 1 person who knows what they're doing to be able to direct the rest of the crew." Usopp finished. "Ok, it seems this school is not an uptight ass like my last one. Good." I replied as I sprawled my legs over the desk again.

"Also can you explain the age differences and the whole term thing?" Yuki asked. "Sure, as Akane already stated, this school is a bludge, not a tight ass per say, all years of high school are basically squashed into one year, you have people ranging from about 16-19 here, Chopper is an exception because he's a super genius for his age. To answer the 2nd question the year is split into 4 terms of roughly 9 weeks, it varies. In between each term is a 2-week holiday." Usopp justified. "Thanks mate." I replied, he nodded to me and began drawing in his book.

I placed my arms behind my head and tilted my chair back to try and catch up on some sleep. After about 10 minutes I started to actually doze off.

The bell rang which meant the hour was over and it was time for next period. "Yuki, what class is next?" I asked, too lazy to check myself. "Tactics." She hissed, she was never one to plan ahead. I silently chuckled at her antics and grabbed my timetable from my desk and quickly checked if we had a room change. Nope. Same classroom. I placed my timetable back down and continued daydream.

"Akane, c'mon we have to go to our next class." Yuki prodded at my head. "But my timetable says this is where my next class is…" I growled, annoyed at her poking. Large gasps were heard around the room from the rest of the strawhats. I popped one eye open to see what the commotion was all about only to see all their stares were directed at me. "What?" I asked rudely. "What result did you get for the tactics exam?" Chopper shrieked. "I dunno, doesn't matter." I shrugged. "The results of the opening tests are in your folder, let me check." Yuki said as she grabbed the black folder on my desk, "Fighting: 94/100, ooh you _just _missed out on fighting extension you need to get 95 or higher to get into extension classes." Yuki noticed my anger "B-b-but look on the bright side! You scored higher than me by 4 points and only 1 point less than Sanji…Lets move on, Navigation 9/100, wow, really?. History 12/100, Sharpshooting 91/100 impressive, Music 87/100 Akane I never knew you were into music! Medicine 43/100, Cooking 68/100, Carpentry 29/100, Trapping 75/100 and finally the test we've all been waiting for…Tactics 100/100!" Yuki announced, I had mixed emotions about the results but everyone else had their jaws hitting the ground (Except Robin).

"Wow! No one has ever gotten 100 on the tactics test before! It also has the least students in that class because it's that hard to pass the test!" Usopp exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement. "Yosh! Now we have a 100 scorer for almost each subject! Akane you're now our tactician!" Luffy decided, "Now all we need is our Trap setter person." "Umm…" Yuki began, "I got 100 for the Trapping test, I guess I could be your spy since I'm very familiar with stealth and capturing." "Shishishi! We have a full house now!" Luffy cheered.

The crew left the room and I was left sitting in the back seat of a silent classroom, needless to say, I was bored. The door creaked open and in stepped a tall dark haired boy who was wearing a fuzzy hat with a strange spots, a yellow and black hoodie and some jeans with matching spots. He walked in and sat next to me but I don't think he even realised I was there. "Yo" I greeted, he didn't seem startled by my presence but instead looked at me with grey shadowed eyes. "This class is tactician extension." He spoke. "Duh, that's why I'm here," I quipped. He nodded and rested his elbows on his desk with his hands clasped together; I took that time to examine the tattoos on his hands until curiosity got the better of me and I started to continue asking questions, "Akane, you?" "Trafalgar Law." He replied calmly. "What d'ya get on the test?" I continued to probe. "99/100" He smirked. "Pfft, only 99? I got 100" I bragged "Impressive indeed, however I received a score of 100 for several classes which include Medicine, Fighting and I am in the Captain class." He responded with the smirk still placed on his mouth, but his answer got me curious about one of the subjects he mentioned.

"Captain class?" I asked. "A class separate for captains only, no entrance exam is needed, only the rank but you get beaten up and kicked out if your not strong enough for the class. There are 9 of us but there are 2 others who are welcome sometimes, all of us are over level 100 miss level 99." He replied coolly, I decided right then that I didn't like the guy, He was almost as cocky as me! ME! "Well I'll just get into the class later!" I huffed, new goal for this school 'Receive a level above 100, enter the class and prove this smirking idiot wrong.'

My train of thought was halted when a large round man walked into the room, he had bald dented head and wore ugly round sunglasses and a tacky suit. "Hello class. I am Dagama-sensei known as the best tactician of the Prodence Kingdom." I will be your teacher this year. He went and sat at his desk "First up the role, Akane?" "Here" I mumbled. "Law?" "Here" "Kuro?..." there was silence "The so called master of a thousand plans Kitty Kat was beaten up by the strawhats a few months ago and don't bother with Lacuba, he left the school in to become a pirate 6 weeks ago." Law informed. "I see. Ok to begin I will hand out 2 sheets of a situation your crew needs to face and you will have to write me a plan to face or escape the problem."

He handed us each a sheet. It was a simple enough task of escaping a hostage situation. I pulled my hood over my head so it covered my eyes and began to simulate the situation in my mind. I answered with a brief 400 words of what to do after 20 minutes of thinking and 10 minutes of writing. I looked to my right and noticed Law was on 3 pages already with his face practically stuck to the desk. "A little short don't you think?" Law whispered as he continued to write. "Keep It Simple Sweetheart, haven't you ever heard of the KISS strategy?" I hissed back. "A kiss you say? Please teach me." He smirked at my face when it turned to a colour almost matching my hair, he was now finished writing and was eye level with me. I just growled at his response and went to hand up my sheet with him doing so as well.

After about 15 minutes of scanning Law's work he began to speak again. "Formidable work as always Trafalgar, although I think there is a slight problem with entering the room without a form of defense, other than that I can see this playing out very well in a real life situation." "Thank you Dagama-sensei." Law said politely before taking his sheets back. Dagama gave a skeptical look at the short passage in front of him before beginning to scan it's contents. Within 3 minutes he had finished and a look of shock was on his face. "I honestly cannot find a single problem with this plan, you even have a backup option and yet you only wrote half a page." "As usual." I announced before snatching up my work and grinning cockily down at Law. "I underestimated you Aka-ya, but this is only one thing you have proven to me, don't expect me to hold back in this class anymore." He said in a monotone voice, I huffed and sat back down in my seat before getting back in my usual position. "I'd like to see you try, and don't call me Aka-ya." He nodded and even though I closed my eyes I could basically hear the devilish smirk once again.

5 minutes passed in silence after Dagama said we were free to do what we wanted for the rest of the lesson. Law was reading a book from what I could tell from the sound of flipping paper and I just casually daydreamed.

When we got up to leave the classroom to got to recess I noticed we were heading to the same locker area. As turns out his locker are only a few away from my own. I put my books in my locker and grabbed 500 berries out of my bag. "If you're buying lunch then good luck." I heard Law chuckle sadistically before he rounded the hallway and was out of sight.

I continued to contemplate his words until, "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" a loud booming and familiar voice called out. The shock from the sudden noise caused me to accidentally activate my devil fruit and unfortunately squeak. Before I knew it 2 bodies laid sprawled at my feet face down. I quickly looked around to check for any bystanders that might have heard my embarrassing squeal and when I decided the coast was clear I turned to face the 2 guilty idiots I called my cousins. "Luffy~! Yuki~!" I sang menacingly. "I-I'll buy you food!" Luffy said as he trembled fearfully under my gaze. Yuki held her hands up in defense "I'll do your homework for a week!" She squeaked out. I nodded and grabbed their hand and pulled them up. "Lets go get some snacks now shall we?" I hissed. "Sure! We can sit with the others!" Luffy laughed and I rolled my eyes. "We didn't even get to grab you, we just went through and hit our heads on the ground…" Yuki muttered. "It's the thought that counts." I replied and patted her shoulder rather roughly. Yuki continued to sulk the rest of the way until she suddenly had what appeared to be a moment of realisation. "Oh! Akane! I just remembered I wanted to tell you the greatest story that happened in class! I'll tell you after school." I nodded and the three of us continued to the cafeteria.

**FINALLY! That literally took me ages! Well anyway guys, what did you think? Thank you for waiting (I'm such a procrastinator) Also don't forget to check out the owner of Yuki, she is writing her own fan fic very similar to my own so if you want to find a much better version of this story then go here: u/5275688/gummibear7688**

**This is smilesalltheway4ever exiting the bulding!**


	5. Yuki's first classes

**Yuki's first classes**

**Yuki POV**

My eyes were desperately trying to avoid _him _for the rest of homeroom; instead I focused solely on the ticking of the clock waiting for navigation to arrive. It was funny that my deep sadness for the man who betrayed me could actually make me look forward to Navigation.

The moment I saw the clock strike 8:40 the bells were heard followed by a swift slam coming from the door and I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding knowing he was gone. I turned my focus on Akane only to see her planning. She may fool everyone into thinking she's merely sleeping or daydreaming but I've known for a while now that what she really is doing is thinking up tactics. I found out when one time I asked her how I could sneak out of detention and when she told me a full on plan I questioned her and she muttered 'getting out of detention is the scenario I play in my head on Monday math class.' I think she thought I didn't hear or she didn't realise what she said but it was now a dead giveaway that she was thinking of tactics most of her spare time. I smiled at her face hidden beneath the shadows of her scarlet side fringe. I heard a light snore, un-noticeable unless you were right next to her like I was at the moment. Wait a second, snoring? "For fucks sake, she IS sleeping!" I huffed to myself; well she's no fun now.

Since I knew better than to disturb a sleeping Akane I turned to my right to the green haired boy named Zoro. "Hello Zoro-kun!" I chirped happily intent on making a good first impression, yet all I received was a grunt, it seems he was sleeping too. "Great now I have 2 sloths next to me." I murmured. "Yuki-chwaan! Do you need some company?" The blonde boy sang. "Actually I need some help Sanji-kun!" "Hai! Anything for my Yuki-hime!" I made sure my eyes didn't roll and continued with asking him my favour. "Would you be a sweetie and wake up Zoro-kun?" I finished with a wink for good measure. "HAI!" Sanji now had blood running from his nose. "Wake up ya shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled before landing a powerful kick on his head causing the table underneath to break as well. 'Whoa, that was a lot stronger than I thought'. "You dumb ero-cook!" Zoro was now up and, well his mouth anyway, running. Immediately the two were clashing swords against feet until Usopp stood between them and made them stop threatening them about detention. "Thank you Sanji-kun!" I praised when he sat back down and I turned my position to the newly awake swordsman.

"Did you dye your hair?" I asked him suddenly. "I should be asking that to you, you dual coloured tomato." That was not a good move, if you ever insulted me and Akane's hair colour then impending doom awaited you. "Aww don't be like that." I sang sweetly as I pulled off my gloves. "Please step into the hallway." I asked him but the tone of my voice was underlined with venom telling him that he had no other choice. I saw his visibly disturbed face then I watched him stand up and start walking towards the door. "Sensei, we're going to get a drink!" I called before walking out.

When we were about a good two minutes away from any classrooms I stopped and turned towards him, "Tomato?" I said innocently. "Got a problem with that?" he sneered, wrong answer. I raised my right arm up with my palm facing upwards and my left hand grabbing on to my wrist to secure it. "_Fuyu…_" I hissed before large streams of grey clouds were blasted out of my hand. The clouds encircled Zoro. "_Blizzard!_" I hollered, the clouds started rumbling and large sharp icicles started spitting out from all directions. Zoro was doing a good job of blocking the icicles with his three swords (All three at once? Weird…) at first but I could see he was starting to get overwhelmed, and that wasn't all there was to that move. "This all ya got?" I heard him pant out. "I said Fuyu blizzard, not icicles for a reason, that's a different move. "Tell me Zoro-kun, have you ever been in a blizzard?" I called out. "Of course ya damn witch!" He yelled back. "Have you ever been in a blizzard controlled by a pissed off woman?" I called again, I heard him take an audible gulp before he muttered something like tempo. "A blizzard has YUKI!" I laughed out. The clouds then began to start swirling faster around Zoro until large sheets of snow started surrounding him. His limbs started to frost over and harden, most noticeably his hands since the grip on his swords was deteriorating. Suddenly he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees (that was strange, it hadn't even reached half of its damage potential) he must be weaker than I thought. "I'm sorry! I won't make fun of your hair again!" I suddenly realised that Zoro was apologising. "Well, ok!" I said cheerfully and with a wave of my hand the clouds disappeared. "So quickly!" Zoro whisper-shouted.

We began to head back towards the classroom. Zoro chose that moment to speak once more "That makes Nami's snow tempo feel refreshing." Snow tempo? I wonder how they compared "Remind me to test that out one day." I responded. When we reached the door I grabbed his hand before he pushed the door open. "Zoro-kun, you don't seem so bad, I want to get to know you on a clean slate starting now, so friends?" I smiled sweetly to him and held out my hand. "Friends" he nodded and grabbed my hand with his own. "First thing you should know about becoming friends with me, that Akane and Luffy already know about, is that you should NEVER agree to receive one of my handshakes." I smirked and his hand began to freeze over. I used his shock as a moment to sneak into the classroom and slip my gloves back on right after whispering mischievously "It will only stay like that for about a minute, but dang it's a cold minute."

"Fuyufuyufuyufuyufuyu" I giggled as I sat back down at my seat. "Damn Snow witch" I heard Zoro mutter. "Snow witch? Hmm…I like it!" I remarked. After our short bicker was over I began to start some of my navigation work, I knew I could do better than 30/100! I began finding the coordination's of several North-blue islands (which was kinda difficult since I kept on getting mixed up with right and left) before I heard a gasp of amazement and turned to look at Zoro. "How did you do that?" He exclaimed "Umm...Zoro-kun, what did you get on your test for navigation?" I asked wearily, scared of his response. "0!" He proclaimed cockily. "Don't be proud of that!" I shouted. "Better than last year where I got -14, plus Zero sounds like Zoro." "How can you get less than…actually never mind, I'll help you." I said as I opened up his book and began teaching him how to read a compass and so on until the lesson had ended with the ringing of the bell.

There was some big controversy concerning Akane and her tactician test results but in the end she somehow ended up becoming the crews tactician and I became the spy.

I travelled with the rest of Luffy's friends to our tactics class, which was only a floor above our previous class, 2PD: Baroque Works. We sat down in the same arrangement as we did in our homeroom class. The deal with the teacher was the same as with our navigation class, the teacher sat down and we did whatever the hell we wanted. Since I didn't have anything better to do since I usually leave tactics up to Akane I decided to continue talking with Zoro.

"Hello Zoro-kun!" I chirped. "What do _you _want Snow witch?" He said bitterly, probably still annoyed from earlier. "Why do you suspect I want something from you Zoro-kun?" I batted my eyelashes at him. He only stared angrily at me in response. "Well Zoro-kun I seem to have noticed the three swords on your side." I said pointing towards them. "Yeah, I'm going to become the greatest swordsman in the world." He responded finally, I could sense I've hit his conversation jackpot. "Really? Why do you use them all at once?" I asked. "How did you know I used all three at once?" He asked a little shocked at my question, "Dude, we literally just fought like 30 minutes ago." I reminded him. "So why the greatest swordsman? Why not something like the greatest plant head?" His face was slightly red at my statement and an audible chuckle was heard from Sanji's direction. "When I was 9 I made a promise and bet with my rival swordsman that I would defeat her not just because I was guy and she was a girl but because I would train and we promised one of us would become the best in the world." He said while his eyes drifted to his swords sadly. "Is the girl your talking about any good?" I asked. "The best I've ever known." He stated proudly. "So your goal is defeat her?" I continued. Zoro looked down solemnly, "She died not long after we made that bet." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear. "Oh…I'm sorry." I whispered back. "You know… I lost my mother when I was 6…" He looked up at me, his warm green eyes locked with my cold dark blue ones. "Oh." He muttered, pity was laced in his voice; I hated it when that happened. "Don't worry, I'm over it now!" I cheerfully lied. "Are you?" His eyebrows were raised. This was impossible! Could this man I just met an hour ago see through my façade? The only people who could ever do that were Akane and my mother! "You can talk to me about it if you want." I looked at him and I saw sincerity on his face, it didn't matter if he started spreading gossip though cause I proved earlier how we are on similar fighting ground and I still have Luffy and Akane who I had no doubt could destroy him. "Well, it started with a battle between the red haired pirates and some jack ass marines." "Red-haired pirates?" I said with surprise. "Shanks is my father, don't interrupt" I hesitated for a second to make sure I kept the tears inside my eyes before I continued. "My father was busy fighting the vice-admiral, my mother was left to battle the second in command, a captain. Usually Ben would have done it but he had been knocked unconscious with the vice-admirals dizzy-dizzyfruit…

**Flash back 10 years ago**

_Yuki was huddled in a corner below the deck trying to block out the noise from the fight by covering her ears. She was worried about her mother since she knew her rocket launcher ammo was low and her hand-to-hand combat was only average. An idea popped into her head, she knew father had recently gathered two devil fruits from a previous voyage, if the legends were true and she would receive a special power then maybe she could help fight. She ran into the next room where two small treasure chests were placed on a table at the end of the room. She was short so she could only reach for the chest closer to the end of the table. When she opened up the box she found a pair of grey, swirly cherries. Without a second thought she took a small bite at one of the cherries. The only thing that felt different was her tongue felt like it just ate a rotten apple wrapped in a diaper and the fact that her body felt much colder. It was then that she noticed that the recurring familiar bangs from her mother's rocket launcher had ceased. She sprinted up the stairs to help her possibly endangered mother._

"_Mother!" Yuki shrieked across the deck. "Yuki!" her mother's voice rang back. She followed the sound back to the left side of the boat to where her mother was hand cuffed and lying down on the floor with large gashes and bruises were distributed along her body, her rocket launcher was by her side and noticeably empty. "$125 million is a nice price for your head madam 'rocket ditcher'." A tall lanky man laughed sinisterly. "It's Hanako__**, **__don't use my epithet." She hissed. "But it suits you, ditching the navy like one of your stupid rockets right after we saved you from that damn Akagami ONLY to go off and marry the damn man just to spit in our faces you damn backstabbing bitch!" He yelled at her. "He saved ME from YOU! I wasn't even saved either, you forced me to come back so I HAD to run away." She growled back. "Don't talk to me like that when you're in this position!" He yelled as he brought down a bat in an attempt to torture her with more pain. Yuki panicked as she watched the scene before her, she picked up a sword that was lying across the deck and went to go fight the man. When she went to go hit him with the sword it seemed to seemingly go right though him, without leaving a scratch. "I'm sorry my dear but I have eaten the pass-pass fruit!" He spat at the girl. The man grabbed the sword off her and swung down on her face. A scream was heard as Yuki dropped to the ground, her face hurt. She lifted her face up to look at her mother but her sight was shrouded in red. "Mama," She called as she began to black out. "Yuki, I'm sorry you didn't get a choice in this life" Her mother whispered as she fell by her side with the very sword that slashed Yuki wedged in her stomach. "YOU BASTARD!" The booming voice of her father rang out. Yuki's thoughts were muddled as she lost consciousness but she managed one sentence to her father, "Devil fruit, impossible, hurt Mama" She managed as she blacked out in a pool of tears and blood._

**End Flashback**

Zoro held out his hand and wiped away a stray tear of mine, I only realised then that I had been crying through my story. "You can't tell anyone." I whispered. "I know, I won't." He said firmly. "I mean you _can't_, otherwise I'll have Luffy and Akane take you out, I'm fairly sure you're already aware of Luffy's strength and if you thought I could stand my ground against you then I'll have you know Akane can probably wipe you out." I turned my attention to Luffy who was testing out the balance of books on his forehead, "Luffy, I told him _that _story." I leaned over as I spoke to him. "Make sure he doesn't go spilling it around." Luffy's face darkened at my words, "I'll be sure of it." He said fiercely, his face then turned back to its usual cheeriness "But Zoro is a good guy, I would trust him with my meat!" He laughed, I gave Zoro a dumbfounded look, how had he managed to earn the trust of Luffy's meat.

The bell then rang signaling the end of period two and time for 20 minutes of recess. I grabbed my books as Zoro walked up to me "How about I earn your trust at the Baratie junior café?" He smirked at me, "Alright, how about straight after school today?" I smiled at him; I had my reasons for accepting. "C'mon Yuki! How about you cheer up by helping me play a prank on Akane?" Luffy beamed as he dragged me out of the classroom.

We barely maintained a giggle as we hid on top of some lockers around the corner from Akane's, when we heard the familiar squeaking of Akane's favourite orange converse high-tops we prepared for landing. We saw the top of her spiky scarlet hair approaching; I rose out a hand holding up three fingers. Slowly I brought them down one-by-one until all were down we leaped from the lockers and reached to grab onto her. We yelled out simultaneously "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Akane gave out a hilarious and ridiculously high-pitched scream right before Luffy and I fell right through her and rolled onto the ground with a harsh bang. I looked up at her dizzily and her orangey-red eyes held a piercing glare that would make children cry at the sight. "Luffy~! Yuki~!" Akane's voice was high and scratchy as she sang; it was one of the things she did that sent shivers down my spine and that was something considering my usual body temperature was 10º. I knew I had to bribe Akane with something so she wouldn't trap me in a wall or something, "I-I'll buy you food!" Luffy beat me to it, I had to think fast, "I'll do your homework for a week!" I managed to voice out, Akane hated work so this should satisfy her for now. She nodded at our reactions and held out her fingerless gloved hands, which we took hesitantly. "Lets go get some snacks now shall we?" her voice was laced with fire; I could tell she was still pissed at us. I discreetly sent Luffy a glare telling him to help, he seemed to understand (for once) turned to Akane with his usual toothy grin. "Sure! We can sit with the others!" he laughed. Akane rolled her eyes at him; I relaxed at that sign of her having calmed down. "We didn't even get to grab you, we just went through your body and hit our heads on the ground…" the words escaped my mouth before I could even register what I just said. Akane was by my side like lightning before she hissed menacingly "It's the thought that counts." She ended with a rather harsh pat on the back, which would no doubt leave a bruise. I sulked as we made our way to the cafeteria when I suddenly remembered that I had to tell her about what happened with Zoro and I. "Oh! Akane! I just remembered I wanted to tell you the greatest story that happened in class! I'll tell you after school." I told her, I would tell her the details when there was no way of stopping me. She nodded briefly and we continued our way in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Sorry guys! That took a lot longer than I expected to finish, I hope updates don't take this long but no guarantees. I just can't seem to find time to write, let alone plan what I write. Also I'm sorry if Zoro seems a bit too ooc I'm just not very good at writing him (or any character) Dont forget to check out my friends story at ****u/5275688/gummibear7688 if you want a better written, planned and updated version of this story. Dont forget to review, fave or follow guys! I really appreciate all of them! 3 xoxo**

**I'll try and be quick but I don't want a rushed chapter so I'll seeya later!**


End file.
